


(I'll be Okay) Without You

by Kit0392



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Madea reference, Multi, compulsion charm, grit ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit0392/pseuds/Kit0392
Summary: We bonded, we are supposed to be in love, what have I done to make you hate me?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractconcept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stalks and Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242321) by [abstractconcept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept). 



> This work was inspired by a story. When I read it I was like "What if they use him?" and "They don't love him!" and I really wanted there to be more. Thennnnn I got writers block and here is the result of my block! I hope you like it! Thank you JulietRichan!! My Neta!!
> 
> -Kit

[Watch me before reading!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N_6--RgdAQ)

[Watch me Too!! (Grit Ball)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UziBZBXSWrM)

 

 

Harry sat alone in his room, on his bed, leaning against the headboard as he heard his bond mates go at it. This was nothing new, it had been a year already, but it still hurt.  They brought him into their love making once a month and that was only to appease their bond. Harry snorted as he thought about this. He had helped save the wizarding world, thanks to his bond mates, and all he was worth was pity sex. He hated it. 

 

He did everything for them, he cooked, he cleaned, he ran baths, he cut his hair and got contacts but they never paid him any mind. They ate the food he made without comment, they eyed him after his physical changes, no comment, they put their dirty laundry in front of his door, still no comment. It was like he was a house elf, and frankly he preferred to be that than a kept whore. 

 

He had bonded to his mates at the peak of the war at the behest of Albus Dumbledore's portrait, and he had thought that this was his chance. He could show them that he had never truly hated them, that he was just awkward and tongue tied around them. He had thought that, not only would he be ridding the world of a mad man but gaining friendship and, eventually, love. He gave a bitter laugh at that. They had gotten what he wanted. They had gotten closer and closer and had shut him out. It was like he didn't exist except for on the 5th of every month. 

 

They spent time together, they ate together, they laughed with each other, they held and kissed each other, and he had to stand by and watch. Watch as they become a beautiful couple and he envied them. They were his first, and he wanted them to be his only but...he wanted affection too. Hell, he’s take a sneered “Be gone.” and be happy about it, but they didn't talk to him. 

 

Harry went to run his fingers through his hair when he remembered that it was cropped short then dropped his hand to the bed spread and tilted his head back, hitting it against the wall lightly. He wished he could sleep but he hadn't been able to these last few days. Maybe it was because of the research he was doing. Harry wanted his mates happy, and if being without him did that then so be it. He just had to wait for the full moon. He laughed humorlessly. It was on the 5th, if he was lucky he’d be gone by 6 and wouldn't have to hear them making love, trying to get him off their skin, he’d heard that enough times that it didn't even hurt anymore, not that they knew he heard them, not that they'd care if they did. He’d have them one more time, then he’d be on his way. 

 

**********

They had just finished with him and were now in the shower; washing the arrogant brat from their bodies. He had an hour at most before they had their own round so he started his preparations. He had made food that, if rationed carefully, would last them a month. He had set up a vault for them that would be deposited into every two weeks, he had slowly erased his presence from their home…house, they didn't even notice. He had written a note that explained everything to them and debated leaving it on his pillow but decided against it. 

 

The only time they came into his room was on the 5th, he'd leave it on the table instead. He sat on his bed and looked around his bare room and sighed. He was a coward, and he'd accept that title, what else could he do? Demand attention? Well, yes, but…. that always gained him a look that was a mixture of anger and resentment with a splash of animosity. He knew better. He pulled on a pair of muggle jeans, a tight black shirt, socks and a pair of boots. He didn't like wearing pants, they cut off circulation. 

 

His other things he shrunk and put into a backpack then he sat in the middle of his bed, pulling an onyx encrusted obestian blade out and took a deep breath before uttering the spell that would sever half of his bond. Just before the last word was spoken he cut his palm and let his blood drip on their most precious belongings. Seconds later, his portkey activated and he was pulled away from his room. 

 

********

 

“Severus! Have you seen my silver mirror?” There was no reply to Draco’s inquiry, which was strange. He poked his head into their room to find it empty. He sighed and left the room, heading to the breakfast nook. If he wasn't there he'd be in the lab. “Severus?” he asked coming around the corner to their little dining area and smiled. His lover was beautiful sitting at the table, Daily Prophet  open in front of him. 

 

He forgot what he was asking for as he made his way over to him, placing himself on his lovers lap and stealing a kiss. “Good morning darling.” The dour potions master smiled, folding the paper and tossed it away. 

“Good morning.” Draco grinned and asked; “Lazy day?” 

Severus studied his young lover and shrugged. “If that's what you want. We are up to date on our potions orders so I think we deserve a break. What would you like to do?” Before Draco could answer, a strange owl flew into the open window with a missive tied to its leg. 

 

********

 

Harry was an idiot. He should've placed the note first. He hadn't even gotten the chance to return Draco’s silver mirror, given to him by his mother, or Severus’ school Potion Textbook, the Half-Blood Prince's book. He didn't even get to clean his blood up! He couldn't replace those things! They were stained by blood! 

 

He paced the living room of his new house. He had to send the note by owl now, but those could be traced. Harry snorted at the mere thought of being traced by them then sighed. He had to get this note to them. He wasn't well known here, well, at least he hoped he wasn't. He'd put on a glamour though, just to be safe, then go to the post. He was sure he could get an owl but first, he had a few additions to his note. 

 

********

Draco took in the strange owl before he reached out and untied the letter from its leg. As soon as the letter was free the owl took off the way he had come like the dogs of hell were on its tail. Draco turned the note over in his hand. “Who do you suppose this is for?” 

Severus shrugged, “Open it and find and out.”

 

Draco did as he was bid and rolled his eyes. “It's from him, like he couldn't just come down stairs and talk to us.” Draco conveniently forgot that whenever this happened he didn't really pay attention. 

“Just read it.” Severus said with his hands on his lovers hips. Draco cleared his throat and began:

 

_ Dear bondmates,  _

_ I hope you both have a wonderful life together and are happy with each other. I figured that you didn't want me underfoot anymore so, I've left. I performed a ritual that put part of the bond to rest, so to speak. You needn't have sex with me anymore to fulfill the bonds requirements, the ritual took care of it. You can still draw on my power of you need to but I cannot draw upon yours, I think I've done that enough, don't you? Happy Anniversary and have a wonderful life.  _

 

_ H.M.S _

 

_ P.S: Your silver mirror and potions text are on my bed, I needed them for the ritual and ran out of time before I could clean them and put them back. I apologize for any lasting damage, I hope the vault in your names will more than make up for it. Goodbye. _

 

Draco blinked then re-read the note again. Then he was out of his lovers lap and dashing up the stairs, Severus a step behind him. They slammed the door to his room open and looked around. Their things were where he had said he left them but the room was bare of him. “That-that insolent brat! How dare he!”

 

“Oh what does it matter Severus? He’s gone and he did it on his own  _ and _ we can still draw on his power.” Severus looked down at his young lover, “He performed a dark ritual.” Draco shrugged. “The wards will mask it, besides, it wasn't one of us.” 

“Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you understand. The bond that we made wasn't meant to be broken. And if the ritual he used is the one I'm thinking of it could have dire consequences.” 

 

Draco slowly turned to his elder lover and studied him.  “If I didn't know better I'd think you cared.” Severus averted his eyes. “Don't be ridiculous Draco.” 

Draco’s jaw dropped, “Am I missing something?” 

Severus studied his young lover for a moment before he picked up his book and Draco’s mirror. “Come with me.” Draco followed Severus into his office and sat across on the sofa near the window while Severus sat in a chair across from him. 

 

“Tell me Draco, what do you feel when you think about Mr. Potter?” Draco didn't hesitate, “I despise the very air he breathes.” 

 

“Do you? Do you really?” Severus asked leaning forward, placing his hands flat on the desk. 

“Well-” 

“Think Draco. You told me yourself that you had….softer feelings for Mr. Potter, then we bond and then this? Before the bond Mr. Potter and I were cordial with each other. We didn't have this….animosity between us that we do now.  Why is that?” 

Draco thought for a moment the paled, “Do you think we're under some kind of compulsion?” 

 

“There is a possibility. But why, when he cuts off his part of the bond, do we start to think clearly?” Draco looked horrified. “Either they're trying to get to him or trying to get him to off himself.” Severus inclined his head. “Or,they thought he would use a different ritual that would do harm to us and leave him free.” Draco paled further. “It's because he broke part of the bond that we're noticing this now isn't it? Because, in theory, he's ripe for the picking.” Severus stood to his feet.  “We need to get to Gringotts.”

 

“We need to get to Harry!”

 

“For what! We get to him before whatever this is is out of our system and this whole mess starts again. No, we need a full cleansing before we do anything concerning Harry or we may make things worse.” 

Draco whined, “How could we do this to him? He did everything for us.” 

Severus nodded. “The compulsion I presume. Come, we must be off.”

 

********

Harry paced around his new home. He had made it as homey as he could and, call him a sucker for mental torture, but he had pictures of his bondmates all around him. He felt safer that way; with them smiling out at him. Harry sighed as he came across a picture he had taken of his mates brewing potions, the look of concentration on their faces, the happiness in their eyes to be doing what they loved, the way the picture stopped moving as Draco looked at the camera with a genuine smile, capturing his innate beauty.

 

Harry ran his finger over Draco’s face and smiled softly just as the doorbell rang. Harry looked towards the door with a frown. He didn’t know anyone here and no one should know where he was but...the wards wouldn’t allow someone who wished him harm to get to the door. He kept his wand in hand anyway, just in case. Wards weren’t infallible.

 

He slowly made his way to the door and cast a charm on it to see who was on the other side. His brows disappeared into what was left of his hairline and he flung open the door. “Ron?” 

“Wotcher Harry!” 

 

************

 

Severus Snape was infuriated. He and his young mate had just returned from Gringotts with the results of what type of compulsion they had been under. It was very intricate and very clever. They had underestimated their attacker. The compulsion was to work on a time delay. If any of them had gotten together, be it Harry and Draco or Harry and Severus, the compulsion would force the feeling they had of fondness or appreciation, or any positive emotion, to turn into animosity or resentment. What was worse was that the animosity would always be turned on Harry while the compulsion on Harry’s side made him believe he was worthless.Because, let’s face it, a Harry Potter at full capacity would  _ not _ have taken their crap sitting down.

 

“We have to go to him.” Draco said coming up behind his older lover.

“We need to rest first. The cleansing ritual took a lot out of us.” 

Draco didn’t look like he wanted to agree but he had too as he could barely stay upright. “How will we find him?” 

Severus smirked. 

“Leave that to me.”

 

***********************

 

It was strange to see Ron. After his bonding the Weasley's had pulled away from him, well, everyone had pulled away from him. They thought him corrupted. He mentally snorted at the thought. If only they knew. “You gonna invite me in mate?” Ron asked with a boyish grin. 

“No.” Harry went to slam the door in his face but Ron was, of course, bigger than him, and stopped the door before it could. 

“Oh come now mate, that’s no way to treat an old friend.” Harry didn’t like this situation. 

 

The wards wouldn’t let anyone who wanted to him physical harm near the door but there were many different types of harm that he could still do. He had to be more specific with his wards next time. Harry blinked then swore as he tried, and failed, to close the door. He hadn’t put up any wards, he had only thought he did. His mind was beginning to clear and he didn’t like what was being drawn forth. Ron pushed his way through and stunned Harry before he could do anything. Harry fell to the ground, almost useless, his wand rolling away from him.

 

Ron walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He twirled his wand between his fingers. “Ya know Harry, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would. How long was it? A year? I thought you’d be at the end of your self esteem by week 3.” Ron grinned. “Shows what I know I guess. So, how was your happy little bonding while it lasted?” Harry glared at Ron, internally berating himself for being so stupid. Of course he had been under some kind of spell; being away from his mates must have told them the same. With the bond still partially open whatever they had done to get rid of whatever was hanging over them was trickling over him. His mind was clearing and he wanted to laugh. It was probably his ‘saving people thing’ working unconsciously.

 

Ron continued to talk, making his way around the immediate area . When his back was to Harry, Harry silently broke the stunner that was cast on him but stayed still. Weasley couldn’t know he was free just yet, he probably still though Harry was under the influence of whatever was slowly trickling out of his system. If his bond mates had done a cleansing ceremony they would be too tired to come for him but he, he would be fine as he didn’t physically go through the cleansing. He could use this to his advantage. Harry smirked then glared when Ron turned on him with a slightly manic smile on his face.

 

“Oh come now Harry, is that any way to look at the person who saved you from those slimey snakes?” Harry didn’t have to fake his anger at this, he did, however, have to remind himself that he was supposed to be bound. He shuddered in revulsion as roon stooped to pick him up bridal style and carry him to his bedroom. “Don’t worry Harry, I’ll give you the wedding night you deserve.”

 

************

 

Harry had let it happen, he had had to, he was supposed to be tied up, which he was when he was placed gently on his bed, but he still felt dirty and angry and violated and vengeful. Ron was snoring next to him when he jolted awake, rolled onto his side and threw up over the side of the bed. Ron didn’t budge. Harry gathered himself and slowly, painfully, made his way towards the bathroom to clean himself of...fluids. By the time he had showered twice he had a plan in action. He got dressed and made breakfast. Hot grits, eggs, bacon, the works. He’d seen a muggle movie, Madea’s Family Reunion the movie, and he figured he’d never get a better chance than now.

 

When Ron came downstairs in nothing but his pants Harry smiled sweetly at him. “Hungry?”

 

**************

 

When Draco and Severus landed, the scream that tore through the air had them running into the house with their wands drawn. What they came across had them freezing on the spot. There was Harry, standing over a nearly naked, burnt with some kind of white substance red head, beating him with a skillet. When he stopped and looked at them they took an involuntary step back at the rage in his eyes. Weasley twitched and was met with another hit, this one rendering him unconscious, with the skillet. Harry tossed the skillet aside and pointed at his bond mates. “We are going to try this again and I swear if I get any of that shit like from before, on purpose, I’m kicking both your arses, we clear?” Severus and Draco nodded quickly and Harry shoulders slumped as he sighed and the night before came rushing back.

 

Harry threw his head back and let out an anguished scream that saw him engulfed in two pairs of arms as he sobbed. Minutes later the Auror’s showed up. Needless to say it was a very long day.

 

********************

 

It was a week later, the bed burned and the whole house redecorated, that Harry showed his bond mates the memory of his second night away from them. They were repulsed at what they saw and comforted their mate in every way they knew how. They renewed their bond, they talked to each other and Harry actually had an idea for a business he would soon be putting into action. Harry looked over at his mates, who were trying to cook for him, and smiled. He had gotten what he had hoped for and more, if Ron hadn’t been kissed Harry might have went round and thanked him

**_~Fini~_ ** .

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you guys think? Let me know! 
> 
> Peace, love and chocolate bars bigger than your head!
> 
> -Kit


End file.
